


Story Time about past

by DammerDoctor



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Ancient Ones is kinda bad, F/F, Slice of Life, Time Travel, other ships just mentioned, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammerDoctor/pseuds/DammerDoctor
Summary: What you will do when you dont wanna go anywhere and just stay at home? Ofcourse drink some tea and eat some sweets.But Kiara wanna know, how Ame Fall in Love with Ina, and this means, there are story time!
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia (hololive), Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Kudos: 40





	Story Time about past

It was that time of year when you didn't want to go anywhere. The very beginning of spring, when it was no longer so cold, but the snow had not yet melted. When there was only slush on the street, or frost. And at such a time, the ideal solution for a group of five friends (or maybe a little more) is to stay at home and just drink tea with sweets. This was what Kiara had originally wanted to do, making the cake and cookies, but she was refused by Callie, Gura, and Ina, so all Phoenix had to do was sit in the main room with Amelia and drink tea while waiting for the girls to finish cooking. And what else to do when there are two of you in the room and there is nothing else to do? Of course, to tell stories from the past.

"I was a little surprised when I found out that you were actually immortal...»

"Not immortal, I'm a long-lived person," Ame said, sipping some tea while enjoying the hot liquid.

"Anyway, I was really surprised when you said that. It turns out that you met Ina and Gura much earlier, before we became Vtubers?" Kiara leaned forward slightly, showing Ama her interest. Kiara always liked to gossip with her friends about the past or about things in the present, but she rarely managed to do it with Ame. It wasn't that Ame was shy, but because of her role as a time traveler, she had a lot of secrets at first. But now they knew each other well, even too well, and because of that, they even often began to arrange dates for the five of them. Ame chuckled, then took another sip of tea.

"Yeah. I've known Gura for about three hundred years, and I met Ina about one hundred and fifty years ago. It was quite an adventure» Kiara's eyes flashed, which meant she wanted to ask some delicate question.

"Ah... Then here's the question... Who did you fall in love with first? Ina or Gura?" This made Ame choke on her tea a little, but she quickly recovered. When she wiped away the drops of tea that fell on her clothes, Ame chuckled.

"How could I forget that you like love themes... To be honest, Ina was my first"

"Why not Gura? You've known her a lot longer than you've known anyone else."

"For a long time, Gura was more like a sister, a best friend. We saved each other from the pit we were in. I got her out of the shark trap pit, and she got me out of the booze pit. And as you can see, I've never had anything stronger than a beer, so I think she did it quite good"

"Mm, yes, you told me about it ... but what about Ina?"

"We had an adventure with her. To be honest ... I fell in love with her three times"

"T..three times?! How is that even possible? Tell me quickly, I'm terribly interested in that"

"Calm down, or you'll break your eggs" Ame said jokingly, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"If you say that again, I'll take you to our room, and I'll leave more than one burn on you, Ame."

"Did you think I'm against this? I've always loved spicy chicken, " Ame said, continuing to tease Kiara.

"Okay, stop it ... It's not about us, it's about Ina. How was that the first time?”

Ame smiles nostalgically "It was as if I had seen the whole universe and beauty of space..."

***152 years ago, 1869, England, Island coast***

This was another case of Detective Amelia Watson. Wherever the case takes her, she will always fulfill it with one hundred percent return. Murder, theft, fraud, even the infidelities of couples in love, she took on everything and performed with the skill of professionals. But the case of the creation of an influential cult out of nowhere and the disappearance of a very dangerous Book from a London vault is something new. This was Amelia's first government commission, which she didn't want to fail. And so she was now standing on the island, completely soaked, standing knee-deep in mud in the middle of a field. The weather here was terrible, which was even slightly strange - the meteorologists promised sunny weather even on the islands near England. Amelia sneezed slightly, but gathered her strength as she walked to the borders of the newly emerged village.

'Mystique... I don't like mysticism...’

Amelia thought as she crossed the village border after all. No one met her, which was logical, since everyone was sitting at home in this weather. But not Amelia, walking with determination toward the largest building – a Temple of gray-blue stone. It was quite an ordinary church in the Gothic style. The only difference was the stained-glass windows - they depicted a girl against the sea. The girl had long purple hair, a halo behind her head, and wings that seemed to extend from the small of her back.

"Mysticism... It's definitely some kind of occult shit" Amelia said aloud to herself as she walked to the heavy wooden door with a sigh. With an effort, she managed to open it. Inside, it was dark and, oddly, as if a light purple fog filled the room. There wasn't much furniture inside, but there was a large altar with a statue of a strange amorphous creature behind it. A girl stood before the altar. At first glance, she was quite ordinary - slightly taller than Amelia, with dark purple hair that grew to the floor. Her back was turned, so she couldn't see her face.

"I'm sorry, miss. The weather is terrible outside, could I stay in your village for a short period of time to wait out the good weather? " Asked Ame, speaking loudly enough to girl Girl, who was wearing black robe, heard it. Strange things that looked like curls of hair, but which they were not, twitched on the girl's head, and she turned. Ame froze. Neat, clear, smooth features, a calm but friendly smile, a cute mole at the lower right edge of the right eye, and oh... Those eyes... Purple eyes that looked as if they were looking into the soul, reading Ame. Those eyes were like the night sky that Ame liked to look at with her shark friend in the evenings by the ocean.

"Of course, I don't mind. You can stay right in the temple, I have spare rooms. My name is Ninomae Ina'nis, and I am the high priestess of this temple. What's your name? " The girl asked, coming closer to Ama. What she first thought was hair turned out to be a strange imitation of ears that looked like flaps. The curls of hair on the sides of Ina's face turned from purple yellow and looked more like small tentacles.

"Miss? Are you all right?"» Ina asked as she tilted her head sweetly and waved her hand in front of Ame's eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Ina'nis, I was just staring into those beautiful eyes," Ame said, finally coming to her senses and trying to come out victorious by starting to flirt. And when Ina’s cheeks start becoming red, Amelia smiles.

"My name is Amelia Watson, and I'm a detective. And I'm actually here on business." Ame says that with a little bit of tremble in voice. Those eyes still sit in Amelia’s head, and she starts thinking that they will never go.

“Oh.. thanks... I see, Miss Watson. I'll be happy to help you in any way I can” Ina said, holding out her hand for a handshake. Her hands were clad in elegant, handless gloves. Chuckling, Ame gently took Ina's hand and lightly kissed the back of the girl's hand, which only made her blush even more.

"Such a beautiful lady deserves a better greeting than a normal handshake, Miss Ina'nis”

***Present time***

"And how long have you been thinking about this phrase?"

" What are you talking about? " asked Ame in surprise, looking at Kiara.

"That was too sweet for you to make up on the fly, Ame. How many times have you replayed this moment?"

"I hadn't learned to play with time so well back then that I could rewind one particular moment several times, Kiara. So it was really an improvisation.” “I'll believe it this time…”

Then they were interrupted by a small explosion in the kitchen. Looking through the doorway, Kiara and Ame almost died of laughter, trying to contain it. In the middle of the kitchen, Gura was standing at the table, completely covered with the cake base.

"HOW DID IT EXPLODE?! UGH, WHY IS IT SO STICKY?! HOW IT CAN EVEN HAPPENED?!”

"In my opinion, you added too much soda and mixed it with the wrong thing," said Ina, also with difficulty suppressing laughter, while starting to make a new cake base. After calming down, Kiara and Ame returned to the sofa with smiles on their faces.

"Now I doubt we'll get anything when they're done» Ame said with a smile, giggling once more, then exhaling. "Well, what were we talking about?”

“You came to the temple and met Ina there for the first time.”

"Oh, now i remembered. In short, Ina worked in the library of the London Repository, and it seems that AO-chan found in Ina the perfect candidate for the priestess of his cult. After that, in a couple of days, his cult was formed, and they decided to create a village on that island. Nothing unusual. But that was the first time I fell in love with Ina. "

"Sounds like poorly written fanfiction…”

"Kiara! These are real events, you can even ask Ina! "

"Later ... What was the second time?"

"Mmmh.. There was a strong feeling that I had met the angel himself, who was capable of destroying the whole world” 

***1870, a year after Amelia and Ina'nis met, cultist village***

Amelia was worried. No. She was terrified. Fear filled her heart. But not the usual fear that appears in the ordinary phenomena of life. This one was different. As if from another world, the cosmos itself, that filled every cell of the brain, making it shake with fear like a leaf in the wind. The reason for this was simple. She was standing in the middle of the temple, surrounded by the corpses of the cultists of the village. Ina was standing at the altar... But she was different. A large halo glowed behind her head, a pair of large white wings extended from the small of her back, and dozens of tentacles danced crazily behind her. Her eyes were black, and there was a spider web of ink on her face. Now Amelia stood as if facing an angel of death and destruction.

"Ina... What is it? Who are you?” The detective asked with shock in her voice as she examined the mutilated corpses. Ina looked at Ame with a sad smile.

 _"_ _ **Ina? Oh, that girl. The priestess. I remember, I remember... I'm sorry, but she's out of access right now. "**_ The entity that was in Ina's body said with a cheeky smile. The one who seemed to be mocking Amelia with the universe itself. **_"You're Amelia, aren't you? That detective... how we've had enough of you, Ina holding on to her sanity for you and you alone. Because of this, we had to wait an extra year for the ritual to take place... but it doesn't matter now. We're in complete control now, and there's nothing you can do"_ **

"I... I will save Ina, no matter what you are and no matter what it costs me," Ame said with confidence, pulling out her revolver and firing a special bullet right into the heart of the entity. Ame was confident that a mixture of metals and other substances would be able to seal the essence. "I won. So be ... " She didn't have time to finish. The tentacle pierced through her body. Ame's body began to cool down, and when the ancient entity took out its tentacle, Amelia's lifeless body fell to the floor

 ** _"A pitiful girl. Did you really think that the bullet would take us?"_** The entity said as the bullet itself exited Ina's body and the wound itself overgrown, leaving a small scar. _"Now, we want to do ..."_ the entity said with a satisfied smile, then turned back to her statue. _" **And that's how they portrayed us... Mortals are so insignificant in the awareness of our great- .. "**_

"Hey, the Ancient Ones, I've come to bargain"

The Ancient Ones were mildly surprised. They turned and saw... Amelia. It wasn't a doppelganger, they could even see that her clothes were torn. _**"**_

 _ **You... how?!"**_ The entity asked in a rage, looking at the living Amelia, who was smiling maliciously.

"Oh, I'm just doing time travel. Or rather, a time loop. I knew this could happen when I saw you, so just in case, I put us both in a time cycle that you can't get out of. I can break it, but I have to do it myself, and if you kill me... Well, you already know. It won't change anything," Ame said confidently, already thinking that she had won, but she was immediately crushed by a stone wall that was knocked down by the entity. **_"_**

**_Don't make us laugh! We are the gods themselves! You mortals are nothing compared to us! "_ **

" Are you sure? " asked the newly reborn Ame. In a rage, the entity began to kill Ame. Again. And again. And again. Ame didn't know how many times she had died. Probably under a hundred. But she didn't want to back down. The detective wanted to finish her job and save the one she fell in love with at first sight.

"The Ancient Ones, how long will you be ... " **_"_**

 ** _Enough! How much longer are you going to bother us?! Break this cycle! "_** It was furious. This was evident from the halo, which began to glow black, and the tentacles were already convulsing.

"Until you release Ina. Alive. And in the sane mind. I want her to come back to me the way she was. And then I will break this cycle and make us free. But you'll have to go back to this book, and don't bother us any more." **_“_**

**_And if We come back again?”_ **

"This requires a ritual. I will make sure that such cults do not bother me and Ina anymore, believe me” The entity chuckled. Then it thought about it. It could have waited another couple of hundred years, it was taking its time, and that was better than being stuck in this cycle with this detective. Sighing, the entity's eyes began to return to normal. **_"_**

**_You are the maddest of mortals, Amelia Watson”_ **

***Present days***

"Wait, so since that day, the Ancient Ones have not shown themselves in any way?"

"Ina regularly has headaches because of their whispers, but no more. Ina, at least if the Ancient Ones are not lying, said that the Ancients had enough time to think things through, and that training is much better than enslavement."

"A hundred years is enough for the ancients?” Kiara asked with a surprised look on her face.

"In their dimension, time flows differently. I think for them, these hundred years were like millennia, if not longer. They seem to have decided to collaborate and be an inner voice for Ina, guiding her, " Ame said with a smile, recalling the night Ina returned. "When Ina came back, she saw me as she had never expected to see me. I cried with happiness, I even confessed my love to her then, and... she reciprocated.. Although she then condemned me for a long time because I left her a scar on her chest. Although this is now my favorite place, which I massage her to calm her down, and surprisingly it helps her”

"Romantic.. What about the third time? You've already confessed your love to her, how could you fall in love a third time?" She just gently pulled the yellow sweater up to her chest. And Kiara understood what Ame meant. “Oh … they from that third time?”

"Yes. Ina left me these tentacle bites after few days , when we confessed to each other. Of course, we didn't do it in the room with the corpses, we clean that in next day, but... I still remember that night... It's been a long and beautiful moment."

"Okay, I don't want to hear about you having sex just yet, a little bit later... What about Gura?” Kiara showed huge interest and wanted Ame don’t stop, but….

"Girls, the cake and cookies are ready!" Said Ina, looking out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, inviting Kiara and Ame to the table, where there was already a large chocolate cake and a plate full of cookies. And everything looked quite appetizing. With a chuckle, Amelia got up from the couch.

"I'll probably tell this story another time”

**Author's Note:**

> So in first place this was only Iname fic, bud I feel bad for Gura, and this become Inamesame, aaand after that some @AidyShaaaaark is wanna drag me to PolyMyth cult, but im already was in there, so it become PolyMyth  
> I dont think I will write AmeSame fic, but I already have some idea, so we will see  
> Check me on Twitter (@DammerDoc) if you wanna write some comment about this fic, I mostly anwsers on all questions.  
> Thank to @UncleBiff for proof reading and redacting, check him, he is great guy  
> And yeah, Im terrible with romantic stuff, I know c:


End file.
